Uprising of Darkness
by Badge Bandit
Summary: Link has defeated Ganon for good, but the Triforce of Power has disappeared. Link finds a new ally or two on a quest to find it.
1. Prologue: A New Threat

**_Author's_** **_Notes:_**_ Alright, here's that Zelda story I finally have written. I wrote this Prologue AFTER the first chapter, but once I finished the first, I decided to add to it to make the setting more clear._

* * *

The shadow gazed on at the entrance to Castle Town. It was barely sundown, and he was glad as his minions rose out of the darkness and searched for prey. It was a pity Castle Town was protected. The shadow made his way into the town, grinning as he felt the presence of more monsters at his disposal. Once he got into the town, he looked around. Multiple humans were scattered about, scurrying to their dwelling places and such as they were oblivious to the dark shadow's presence, but not to his monsters. With his newfound power, he could easily kill them all. The pitiful weaklings hadn't so much as a sword to defend themselves. He saw little furry mutts and felines. They happily ran about and pawed at the humans legs, begging for shelter. It was disgusting. The shadow searched around Castle Town until he saw a grand opening with torches on either side. He rose from the shadows, still invisible, and grinned again as he saw the castle. _No one will stop me now, _he thought as he became visible and walked up the steps. Two guards held their spears in an "x" formation and the one on the right said,

"Halt! State your name."

The shadow looked up at him, giggled, and then disappeared in a poof of darkness.

"Where'd he go?" one asked.

"Show yourself!" the bolder one demanded. As he looked around, he soon gave a pained grunt and looked down to see a sword sticking through his chest. He grunted more as the shadow brought the guard up with the sword and threw him hard against the wall. The other guard gasped and blocked an incoming horizontal slash as the other guard's blood got on his face. The guard tried to hold it but the shadow was too strong. The shadow laughed again and wrapped a strong hand around the guard's throat. He snapped it with one swift hand motion and stabbed the already dead body. He whipped his sword around as he dashed into the castle. Dozens of guards lunged at him, armed with swords and axes. He laughed as the pitiful humans tried to kill him as he merely dodged and viciously killed them. He then approached the Throne Room door and sheathed his sword. He whipped his hands together in a specific hand formation and threw them apart, shouting an echoing roar that released an immense shock wave that blew the doors in. He saw Princess Zelda and the King of Hyrule, they saw him. Zelda gasped as she saw a figure she didn't want to recognize. It was Dark Link. As he drew his sword, Zelda pulled out her rapier in a flash and pointed it at the shadow, ordering her guards to charge. As her guards closed in on Dark Link. He overpowered the guards and looked at Zelda and the King.

Surprisingly, he sheathed his sword. Zelda gasped as Dark Link pulled off a gauntlet and showed her his dark hand. The Triforce insignia glowed on it.

"Impossible." Zelda said fearfully, dropping her rapier. Then she and the King called upon the gods to give them the power to repel evil. Dark Link watched as Light Arrows appeared in Zelda's hands and she readied one. Dark Link stayed still, practically curious at what she would do. She fired an arrow at Dark Link. He deflected it with his sword without so much as a lack of interest. Zelda gasped again. Dark Link held his sword out straight up and the darkness around it chipped away. It revealed the Master Sword. Zelda dropped her arrows. She was paralyzed with fear and shock as the King stayed calm. He again called on the gods and Zelda was teleported away from Castle Town .

It had been a year since Link had ultimately defeated Ganon along with the aid of Midna and Zelda.

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**_ I'll give this some time and then post the next chapter.  
_


	2. Chapter 1: A Painful Discovery

It was sunset in the fields of Lyndis. It would soon be nighttime. Unfortunately for Link, time was irrelevant to whether or not he could sleep. He had to at least get to the town of Lyndis. Epona, his horse, was tired as well from traveling for so long. Link was not very old, 17, and had his service to the world was done. He was beyond bored, tired, and wished Epona would go faster, but every time he urged her to do so, she neighed lazily and didn't pick up speed. Link's boredom and tiredness suddenly vanished as his eyes widened. He saw something up ahead. A body. A bloody body with a hole through its chest. Link pulled on the reigns and Epona stopped. Link ran to the body, a young woman, 20 or so, and knelt down. Her eyes shot open and she grabbed him by the collar weakly.

"Take this," she said, gesturing to a bow lying next to her. "Protect Navini. . .please."

Her grip loosened and she moved no more. Link stood up and picked up the bow. A golden quiver was at the woman's side, full of around 20 arrows. Link slung it around his shoulder like a satchel and hooked the bow on the side of the quiver. Suddenly there was a clattering of hooves or something and Link looked up to see a herd of giant boar-like creatures, with ugly goblins with bows and arrows and some with clubs. Bulbins. Link gasped as he raced for Epona. But both were too tired and the Bulbins on Bullbos caught up. Epona reared up as they circled around them.

Link was paralyzed with fear as he had no sword. He pulled out his bow and loaded an arrow on the bowstring. His aim was shaky and when he let it go it merely glanced off of a Bullbo. Link couldn't aim at them when they went that fast. He felt a blow to the back of his head and remembered nothing more.

Link awoke in a quiet cabin, in an armchair, wrapped in a warm blanket with a fire in a fireplace serving as the only light. As he wondered where he was and why his head hurt so much, a tall middle-aged man walked in followed by a young teenager girl about Link's age or maybe younger.

"Hi there," the girl said.

"You took quite a whack, there. All right?" The man said.

"Yeah, I'm. . .where am I? where's Epona?" Link said as the thought dawned on him.

"You're in a cabin not too far from Lyndis. We found you on the ground after those Bulbins went away. And who's this Epona? She your girlfriend?" The old man asked.

"No, my horse," Link replied.

"Your horse? Weren't no horse on you when I found you."

"What? No. . .she has to be. . ." Due to Link's head injury he couldn't think straight. He tried to get up. He fell. The man and girl helped him back up to the chair.

"Where was this horse of yours?" The man asked.

"Right next to me. She wouldn't run. She's very. . .loyal." Link replied.

"Well, we can look for her, right dad?" The girl said.

"Yeah, sure. But first things first, what's your name?" He asked Link.

"I'm Link." He replied.

"Great. I'm Seth. And this is—"

"I'm Navini," The girl finished for him. "Nice to meet you."

"What happened to my head?" Link asked.

"Them Bulbin's got the best of you. Odd, seeing as they don't come around much."

Link shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he was sitting on his Ocarina. Link pulled it out as Seth gave him a puzzled look.

"What's that there?" he asked, referring to the Ocarina.

"My Ocarina," Link replied. Navini's eyes widened.

"Then you must be. . .the Hero of Time?" she asked in amazement. Despite Navini's amazement, Seth stayed solemn. He walked to the window and shut the blinds.

"You're not safe." He said with utmost seriousness. "I was wondering why they came back."

"Why who came back?" Link asked.

"The Bulbins. They were gone for a while but are back now."

"They shouldn't be back. I defeated Ganondorf and they all disappeared." Link said.

"Well, they're back. Where'd you get that bow?" He asked.

"A dying lady gave it to me." Link said. Navini gasped and hugged her father.

". . .Is she. . .dead?" Navini asked.

"Yeah, she had a hole through her chest."

"Do you think that was Shieka?" Navini asked her father while on the verge of tears. Seth knelt down and hugged her back.

"Who was Shieka?" Link asked.

"Well, she was Navini's bodyguard." Seth replied.

"Why was she—" Link started.

"No more questions. I know it's a lot to ask, but you need to protect Navini." He moved to the window and pulled back some blinds with the back of his hand. "They're almost here. Link—" He moved quickly to a chest and pulled out a two-edged long sword, sheathed.

"I assume you know how to use this." Seth said.

"I never really—" Link started, before Seth tossed the sword to him. Link sighed,

"Never get a break," He muttered as he strapped the sheath to his back along with the quiver and pulled the sword out. It was fairly long, with a blue pommel and edge-guard, and a silver grip. The blade was presumably steel, and very skinny. As Link looked it over, Seth impatiently cut in:

"Yeah, take all the time you need, it's not like they want to kill us."

Link gave him an annoyed look and headed out the door, sword in hand.

"Wait!" came Navini's voice. She ran out with a silver shield. "You'll need this." She said. And she ran back inside. Link put his arm through the handles of the shield and looked ahead for Bulbins. It was a little past dawn, with the sun peeking over a cloudless sky. He eventually saw a six Bullbos with two Bulbins on each of them except for the leader, whom had a spiked club. Link danced swiftly out of the way of fire arrows and ran at the leader. When he was about four feet away from the charging Bullbo he jumped straight up and did a front flip and brought his sword with him, splitting the Bulbin's skull. When the blow was done Link spun around and landed on the Bullbo as the dead Bulbin leader fell off. Link deflected incoming fire arrows with his shield and grabbed the reigns with his left hand. He drove the Bullbo into the Bullbo to his right and they collapsed on each other. Link back-flipped off as the Bulbin riding the other Bullbo was crushed.

Link watched them ride away as some tried to turn around. They crashed into each other. The others jumped off and continued firing fire arrows. Link blocked and dodged as he closed in on them. Bulbins with clubs ran at Link. Link readied his sword once more, this time holding it with two hands and sustaining a meditative pose until a twinkle rose to the tip of the sword. As one closed in, he jumped, swung with both hands horizontally, slicing off its head, and then slammed down, causing a shock-wave that blew others back. As he was still kneeling down he brought the sword up in a diagonal slash and sliced a Bulbin deep enough that it killed it. He did a spin attack on the others, slicing most in half, and then got up. He saw two more shooting inaccurate fire arrows. He sheathed his sword and pulled out the bow with an arrow. He closed one eye and aimed at the one that was loading another arrow. He let go and the arrow sailed into the distance, piercing the Bulbin through the eye.

Suddenly Link felt something pierce his leg, just above his boot.. He looked down and saw a fire arrow in it. The fire burned the inside of his skin as he grunted in pain. He grabbed the arrow, braced himself, and yanked it out. He looked angrily at the Bulbin and Link lit one of his arrows with the Bulbin's. He quickly loaded it and shot it. It pierced the air, and then between the Bulbin's eyes. It fell, dead.

Link sighed as he lowered his bow and put his it away. He limped back to the house Navini and Seth were at, and then shook off the pain and walked. When he opened the door, he was ready to tell Seth how angry he was that Seth made him protect them without Link having any say in it. But when Link opened the door, Seth apologized.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't right for me to make you go out and fight those monsters, and I know it wasn't right to make you protect Navini."

Link nodded. "Good, because I have to go find—"

"However, I do need you to take Navini with you on your travels. She is not safe here." Link looked at Navini, who was sitting with her hands folded and not looking at Link or Seth. Link looked back at Seth.

"I don't know. It's dangerous. For all we know he could be back. Wait—" Link suddenly realized he could find out whether Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Thieves, was back. Link pulled off his gauntlet to see if the Triforce insignia was on his hand. It wasn't. Link breathed a sigh of relief as he put his gauntlet back on.

"Okay, he's not back. But then this doesn't add up." Link was talking to himself now.

"Only you can find out. I'll help you find Epona and then you can head to Castle Town to see Princess Zelda and see if she knows anything about it. Navini—you help Link in any way you can. Link, I've taught Navini strictly in Archery and she should prove most helpful. Also, she knows everything there is to know about those monsters out there.

"I'm still not sure." Link said.

"Please. It would mean the world to me." Seth said.

"Alright. I'll take her along." Link said, refusing to argue anymore. Navini smiled, then ran somewhere else in the house, most likely her room, and came back with a bow and quiver. "Alright, no time to lose," she said cheerfully.


	3. Chapter 2: Enemies and Allies

_**Author's Notes**__: Huh. Almost forgot about the Author's notes thing. Well, anyway, this is probably the only story I feel like writing now, cuz the others seem boring at the moment. You could probably expect the next chapter for this first, cuz I'm half done with it now. Anyway, enjoy. :D_

* * *

Link rolled over in his comfy bed to look at the clock, which read 11 o'clock. Seth and Navini let him rest up in their guest bedroom for the night, and when Seth noticed his ankle injury, he fixed it up for Link and wrapped it. He closed his eyes again and thought of Epona. He wasn't worried; Epona was tough; and smart. If anybody came near her, she would fight; otherwise she would run. Link threw his blankets off and sat on the edge of the bed. First, he carefully unwrapped his ankle to find that it was much better. He slipped on his boots and was careful to avoid his still tender wound, and once he was back in his trademark wardrobe he left the guest-room to find Navini and Seth, who were eating breakfast. As he approached them Navini turned around with a mouthful of something and handed him something to drink. She swallowed and said,

"It's blue milk." she explained.

"Blue milk?" Link repeated, rubbing his eye.

"Yeah. It comes from blue cows." She said bluntly. Link took it and drank it. It tasted like sweetened Lon Lon Milk. Kinda pulpy.

"We leaving soon?" Link asked.

"Why are you so anxious to leave, boy?" Seth asked. "Sit down. Have something to eat." Link sat down and grabbed a roll. He nibbled at it as he watched Navini shovel down bite after bite. Navini finished and then impatiently rushed Link so they could leave.

"Are _you_ anxious to leave too?" Seth asked Navini, looking up blankly from his breakfast.

"Yes! Let's go!" She said, tugging on Link's sleeve. Link left his food; he wasn't hungry anyway.

"Gee, I feel loved." Seth said in a slightly jokingly manner, standing up.

"Bye Dad." She said, giving him a quick hug. Seth smiled and then gave a puzzled look at a triangle shaped thing he could see the shape of on her ankle, under her legging. Then his expression turned solemn as he turned to talk to Link.

"I expect you'll take good care of her, ok?" He said. Link nodded and shook Seth's hand. Link had no idea why Navini was in such a rush. Maybe she cared about Epona? Or maybe she just was bored and anxious for adventure. Either way, Link just wanted to find Epona and see Zelda about the monsters. Link and Navini left and when they were a fair distance from the house Navini stopped.

"Wait," she said. Link stopped and turned back to her. She knelt down and pulled her right legging up. It was revealed that she had two identical weird knife-like things that looked like giant arrowheads with a blade about one foot long and a very odd handle that had a sort of a horizontal hand grip. "Do you know what these are?" She asked, holding one in her fist, with the blade pointing out from her knuckles.

"Er, they look like daggers." Link said.

"Well, sort of." she said. "They're called katar, and they're punching swords, but my dad doesn't know about them. I actually bought them in Castle Town and took martial arts lessons with them along with my archery. Believe it or not, I'm pretty good."

Link rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but I don't really think you should get too full of yourself. There are some pretty nasty things out there." He continued on. Navini caught up with him and said, "Well, I guess I'll have to prove that I can be helpful, then."

There weren't very many monsters along the trail, none that Link couldn't kill without having the slightest interest in them. Then they saw, in the distance, a blue Bokoblin eating a crow-like thing by a tree. Navini stopped Link from approaching it by holding out her right arm in front of him, a katar in its hand.

"Lemme take this one." She told him; she approached the beast silently until she stopped, held some sort of fighting pose with both katar ready. She whistled and the beast cocked its head up and turned around. It then snatched up its club, raised it in the air, and shrieked a battle cry as it charged a waiting Navini. She dodged its vertical strike and elbowed its face. The beast simply shook its head and swung its club again, this time horizontally. Navini slid back on the tip of her toes and punched through the side of the club with the katar. Surprisingly, Navini overpowered the Bokoblin as she held the club up and sliced across its face, killing it. She kicked the dead Bokoblin in the chest, knocking it to the ground, and pulled the katar out of the club. Its face still had a look of shock as it lay on the ground, blood trickling from its wound. Navini grinned, and proceeded back to Link, who slightly amazed at her speed and power.

"Impressed?" She asked, looking rather proud of killing a weak little Bokoblin and sheathing the katar in sheaths on her belt

"Not really," Link replied, "That was one Bokoblin. That's about one fingernail of Ganon's strength. Now come on, I would like to reach Castle Town before more monsters come from you whistling so loud." Link suddenly realized something and felt stupid for not realizing it before. He hadn't tried calling Epona through his Horse Whistle. He dug in his pocket for it and held it in front of him.

"What's that?" Navini asked him.

"It's the Horse whistle that I use for calling Epona." He explained. He blew through it and a shrill song played loud enough that ALL of Hyrule would hear it. They waited silently but heard no clattering of hooves. Link sighed hopelessly and put the whistle away.

"Do you think she's gonna come?" Navini asked him.

"No, but it's a safe bet that _more _monsters will come now." Link said, pulling out his new, unfamiliar sword just in case. "Let's go, and quickly."

Sure enough, there _were_ more monsters along the trail. Link and Navini tried to act casual as red Bokoblins with spiked clubs silently surrounded them. Link then stopped and Navini drew her katar. Link glanced around to see a blue one scratching its head with its club. Link back-flipped so he would be right in front of the Bokoblin but still have his back to him and back-stabbed it. He twirled around to face the Bokoblin that now had a sword through his stomach and sliced upwards to kill it. About a dozen red Bokoblins gave war cries and charged. Link gracefully dodged their swings and Navini did the same. Navini blocked an incoming vertical strike and punched the Bokoblin in the chest, leaving it to die. Navini took no time to inspect the dead troll and proceeded to stab another through the chest with her other katar. She heard a clang from behind her as she glanced back to see Link blocking a strike that would have killed Navini. She smiled at him and, instead of pulling the katar out of the dead Bokoblin's chest, she threw it at the other, making it topple to the floor. She pulled both katar out of the Bokoblins and proceeded to parry another.

Link and Navini continued to slaughter Bokoblins until they were all dead. Navini wiped the blood off of both of her katar with the clothing of a dead Bokoblin.

"_Now_ are you impressed?" She asked, panting.

"Yeah, you were--" Link caught himself. He didn't want to make Navini get too full of herself. He cleared his throat. "You were all right." He said instead. Now let's go, its getting late."

The two arrived at Castle Town not a moment too soon, as shops were beginning to close. Link walked quickly to the town square, which, oddly, was deserted. No people were rushing, and no guards were out. Link got slightly curious but more so worried. He grabbed Navini by the hand and dragged her along as he ran to the castle. Navini caught herself and ran as well as they ran up the steps. Link pushed on the massive door and into the courtyard. It was dark now, and there were no torches lit by the doors; there were no guards there either. Link walked toward the doors. He stopped and stared at the doors. Blood was splattered on them. Link looked around and his eyes got wide with terror as he saw a guard with a bloody hole in his chest and his neck snapped. His expression was of sheer terror. Link looked around further and found another body lying down against a wall with his face to it and a hole through his back. Link drew his sword and turned to Navini.

"Stay here. If anything or anyone comes or if you get in trouble, blow this." He said, handing her his Horse Whistle. Link grabbed the handle of the door and flung it open, expecting monsters, but there were just dead bodies of guards everywhere. Link ran to the throne room to find that the doors were blown off, and as he continued to run inside, there was nothing but darkness. He heard a giggle and looked around. There were two scarlet eyes glaring at him from a distance.

"Show yourself!" Link yelled in the darkness, sword now drawn.

"Funny, a pathetic little guard said that to me not long ago. He made nice friends with the wall."

Link somehow knew that voice, but wasn't really sure why or how.

"Who are you? Where's the king and princess?" Link demanded.

"Aw, you don't remember me? You'd think _I'd_ be the one with memory issues, considering the way you wailed on me with that stupid hammer.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh. I'm guessing you _wouldn't_ remember that; you're probably not the incarnation of the Hero that I've grown to _hate_. Oh, and if you're wondering where the princess is, I don't know. As for the king, well, see for yourself." And in that instance, the room lit up fully, and there was a dark shadow on the throne, and above the throne was the king with spears pinning him to the wall. Link gasped in horror as his expression was still solemn and blood dripped out of his closed mouth. The shadow giggled again.

"You still don't remember me?" It asked. Then, it disappeared. Link gasped and looked around in a panic. Then, a darker reflection of himself appeared in front of Link, smiled, and pushed Link to the ground.

"How can you _not_ remember me? I'm _you._" Then, it held out its fist and showed Link what was on the back of its hand. Link gasped in horror at what he saw.

"Aren't you tired of gasping?" It asked. "I've grown rather fond of my new power, seeing as the previous wielder was weak enough to be beaten by _you_. If you don't know who I am, let me show you." It unfolded its hand and held it over Link. Then, in what seemed like a flashback, Link saw himself battling the same shadow, and defeating it. Then he saw more instances of him battling it; At a place where the ground seemed like a mirror, Link saw himself clashing swords with it and eventually hitting it with a hammer. He saw another instance where the shadow dropped a huge bomb in front of Link and what seemed to be three clones of him in different colored clothing. Once they stopped Link was thrown back into reality and the shadow was looming over him, scarlet eyes locked with his. Link now knew who he was.

"Dark Link." He said without fear.

"Yay, I'm known by the world's most annoying little hero." Dark Link responded in a creepy gleeful tone. He laughed and stood up. "Now, do you want to die fighting or do you want me to kill you now?"

"What?" Link responded, confused.

"Don't play dumb. Gimme the Triforce of Courage." He held out a hand. "Now!"

Link's movements were swift. He grabbed his sword and flipped onto his feet. He stabbed Dark Link through the chest. Dark Link stuttered but remained calm. Link grinned at what seemed like victory, but was terrified that his darker self had the same expression.

"Y-Y-You f-fool." and he disappeared. As Link frantically searched around him, he felt his sword flung from him and he was lifted off of the ground, unable to move. Dark Link reappeared with a spear in hand and was completely unharmed. He smacked the spear across Link's face and Link was immediately disoriented.

"I thought you would know," Dark Link said, looking at Link's hanging head, "never wound what you can't kill." He smacked Link again and drew blood from his mouth. Link feebly looked up at him. His vision was blurred, but he still saw Dark Link. The spear came across his face once more and he blacked out.

Navini carefully watched the pterodactyl-like creatures glided over the courtyard. It started as one but now there were three, squawking annoyingly and glaring at her. She was now standing, katar in hand just in case they attacked. After a while she got extremely annoyed at them and sheathed her katar again as she pulled out her bow instead. She aimed carefully and let go. The shot sailed through the cloudy sky and stabbed through a wing of one of the giant birds. It spiraled out of control and crashed into a wall as the other two shrieked loudly and dove at her.

She quickly drew her katar as one swooped low and tried to snatch her up. She ducked, rolled, and disregarded the first bird as it was behind her. As for the other, she stabbed it between the eyes and it died instantly. She turned back around to see the first soar upwards, somersault, and tried another dive. This time she dodged to the side and sliced through its wing. It fell and she killed it with another stab. She sighed as she sheathed her katar and pulled out her Horsewhistle, noticing that Bokoblins were emerging from the courtyard. She frantically blew it over and over, with no response from Link. As they came closer, Navini backed away to the doors. She opened one and slammed it shut.

She held it for a while but then felt stupid at the revelation that Bokoblins are too dumb to open a door. She found the hallway to the throne room and ran to it. She found the doors were blown off and there was no source of light. She gasped as she saw Link, unconscious on the floor with what seemed like a darker version of himself standing over him with a bloody spear in hand. It looked at her and disappeared. She ran to Link, dropped her katar, and knelt down to examine him. She rolled him over onto his back and saw blood all over his face.

"Link? Link, wake up!" She yelled at him. Then, she felt a presence behind her. She didn't turn around, rather grabbed both katar and prepared to fight it. Though it wasn't what she expected. It was a man. Clothed in blue garments along with a cape and a sword and sheath at his waist. He had rather messy dark hair and a scruff face. Navini looked angrily at him.

"Who are you?" She asked, maintaining her fighting pose.

"Name's not important. Follow me if you want to live."

"Why should I trust you?" She asked him.

"'Cause I just scared off the Ultimate Evil. Now, follow me. We haven't much time."

Navini finally gave up as she couldn't stand another minute in this place. She was about to scoop Link up but the man beat her to it. He was apparently very strong as he could run swiftly even with the extra weight of Link. They made it out of the castle, but the Bokoblins outside didn't exactly give them a warm welcome. Navini prepared to fight, but, again, the man beat her to it. He set Link on the grass and drew a sword of his own. It was of unique design as it had what seemed like gems in its hilt. The man was exceptionally quick, taking down three Bokoblins before any of them knew what was coming. Navini helped with the rest. She didn't attack them, but rather protected Link from oncoming blows by parrying them. As soon as they were gone, the man twirled his blade and sheathed it. He hurried back to Link and swooped him up once again, then turned to Navini, who was sheathing her katar.

"Try to keep up; I don't want to run into any more of these trolls." Navini nodded and they hurried out of Castle Town.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**__ Well, that turned out longer than expected. Before I forget, Reviews would be appreciated.  
_


End file.
